User talk:TVLwriter
See also - ''archive 1 - Main Page archive'' Character How do you get pictures of your CWA Character?CloneCody 05:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) the live chat Still does not work for me, all i get is a blank sreen like the picture i took before....Wuher MosEisley 15:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) the live chat Still does not work for me, all i get is a blank sreen like the picture i took before....Wuher MosEisley 15:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The top left picture for the wiki if you ever need a specific character for it, do not hesitate to ask...Wuher MosEisley 16:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) For the logo Yes I can... I will send it to you in an hour or two... it is lunch time here so that is why it will take an hour or two... Wuher MosEisley 16:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It was easier than i thought it would be see done... Wuher MosEisley 16:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The logo ned anymore changes? Wuher MosEisley 16:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Here is a better one This one has less blue on wiki.. Wuher MosEisley 16:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The wiki theme I made some wiki home things, how about each week you change it? so there is a different one each week... also the background is not on tile mode... Wuher MosEisley 19:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) by the way, you have the wrong version of the home thing on right now, the good one is called, wiki home4 I'd like to stick to the default logo with the clone trooper image for now. I'm not planning to change it until a special event or something like that comes by but thanks anyways. TVLwriter 19:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) That is ok... Just remember which characters i chose when the friday update comes ;) Wuher MosEisley 20:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) e3 summer of 2010 testing photos Wot-e3-2010-1024-00028-1276820863.jpg Wot-e3-2010-1024-00043-1276820888.jpg Wot-e3-2010-1024-00045-1276820892.jpg Wot-e3-2010-1024-00057.jpg Wot-e3-2010-1024-00064.jpg Wot-e3-2010-1024-00030-1276820866.jpg Wuher MosEisley 17:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) r2-a3 Wuher MosEisley 20:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) the e3 2010 gear those were gear featured in the e3 2010 demo you could play at e3 2010, it had all the things even all the droids, it had brer for credits in one video, wonder why they made it sc gears are almost the same these two gear have the same gloves and boots, and they are almost the same.... weird isnt it? Wuher MosEisley 17:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) live chat go into it i have something to tell you Original dooku there is a new dooku gear only available at toys r us, it was added the day the gungan saber came out, also the forum users and i agree it is bugged, it looks almost the same as the other one except the shade of colour, we all agreed they messed up and it was suppose to have a cape... Wuher MosEisley 14:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Cwa937.JPG Cwa940.png have something to tell you i have something to tell you in live chat again, meet me there whenever you can Wuher MosEisley 00:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) tvlwriter, this is ObiKenobiUPC Hi. This is ObiKenobiUPC. i am the somewhat new editor on the Clone Wars Wiki, and i have a dilemna. Anaken21sec1, Legoclones, and i all use the same comps as Macewindudoggy. since he was blocked, we can't edit until tomorrow. i'm sorry if this is a problem. if you can fix this, that would be nice. i am contacting you here because i don't have any means of contacting you on the Clone Wars wiki. ObiKenobiUPC 22:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC Block of Macewindudoggy Sorry, its ObiKenobiUPC 23:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC again. if you would unblock macewindudoggy (if you can) anaken21sec1, legoclones and i will watch him. we have been criticizing and discouraging him from the edits hes been making a lot lately. we'll keep on eye on him. Thanks! ObiKenobiUPC 23:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC inactivity I am guessing you will not be playing the game also? Wuher MosEisley 18:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes TVLwriter 18:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Template? Hello TVLwriter, I have to get your opinion, recently I created a Template:Infobox on the page of Bail Organa, but I'm not sure that it looks very good, or if this wiki even needs those kinds of templates. Take a look and see what you think (feel free to delete both the Template and the image if it isn't to your liking). Bane7670 22:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Padme gear When i uploaded all of those images of unreleased stuff i also uploaded a photo of padmes gear from one of the bonus pictures that came in the galactic passport, pelcarus(sorry ever learnt the name) deleted all the photos including the padme from the galactic passport, i can not find it anywhere through the pictures on my computer, do you think you can restore it and put it in unidentified gear page? it looks like a green twilek in a purple turbin, with a white skin tight suit on, she was standing in a jedi living quarters. Wuher MosEisley 00:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the trouble I found it, Wuher MosEisley 16:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you a member in the game? Orangegrub 00:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub What would you rate it from one to ten, ten the best Orangegrub 02:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub Thanks for your input. I'll try it out for a week or two, see what it's like. Orangegrub 07:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub Re:Edits So I noticed. Well, it's not that big of a deal, we can do it like that. My only request is that there be one like that (like on a pet page) just under the title of the page, even if it's not a character quotation. Bane7670 00:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Now that's better! But that Future content template was actually supposed to be a Confirmation template, with that same text, but maybe combined with some of yours. I had another template in mind for needed sources and future content. I might want to change it, only a little bit. If it's alright with you of course. Bane7670 23:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) And there's one minor issue you may want to work out with them. Bane7670 23:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The thing i like about event pictures IF your house is good enough, somehow counselors find out and go to it and take a picture, this house belongs to phil from the forums, i would give you his ingame name on the fourms or ingame, http://clonewarsadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Furniture_mainslider.jpg What i like is, this was the first picture ever for an house inspection event, the funny thing is, no event ever went to it, my forum signature, i used to only use microsoft word as photoshop, but then i got photoshop, but my original signature i still use it as the background for my current one, the picture of my player was taken on that attack cruiser roof so the background would be white, then i used microsoft word to set white to transparent, i feel that house has a lot of history towards me. Wuher MosEisley 14:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) http://s1220.photobucket.com/albums/dd451/wuher1/?action=view¤t=updated-signature2.gif It looks very similar to the house we recently visited. Was it the same one? TVLwriter 16:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that is why i brought you there, to show it was a player made house Wuher MosEisley 16:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Template Hello again, as long as my mind is stuck on templates, I have a suggestion for one to put on your user page. Bane7670 18:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) A few more Templates Thank you for fixing those! I have a few more that I would like made just so they're ready if we need them. Template:Verify (Dark red or maroon) Template:Out-of-date (Light brown) Template:Spoiler (Black) I also did some work on Template:Delete, undo it or fix it if it isn't to your liking. Bane7670 20:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) home link Would this be alright for next Friday? Wuher MosEisley 21:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, this would be great to add on Friday. TVLwriter 22:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Additional Templates Yes, a spoiler template would be rare, but it would be handy to have on the rare occasions someone gets some information on future updates, like on Mission on Iceberg Three, or Mounts, for those who prefer the surprise of an update. I know Templates Verify and Confirm are similar, but they really aren't. Template Confirm means confirmation is needed from one of the External Links. Verify means an External link needs to be present. Also, on Template:Confirm, it's what Wookieepedia does, but this is another wiki, isn't it? :) And Template:Expand means more is needed. Out-of-date means there is plenty of information, but it's old, and more relavant info is needed. Very similar, I know, but I'd still appreciate it. Like on Halloween or Life Day, if new stuff is added along with the original items, that message will tell people to get it on the site ASAP. Once again, you could make them so they're ready IF we need them. Bane7670 21:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I understand about the Expand and Up-to-date templates, but they're giving two different messages, there's not much of a way to compromise them without loosing a clear message. The same goes for Verify and Confirm. Pardon me for asking, but do you not want many templates? It seems like you don't want to make too many. Bane7670 02:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you once again. But if you don't mind, if there won't be a spoiler Template, then I would like to change the FutureContent Template to the form I had in mind. Bane7670 22:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe I misunderstood you, will you, or will you not be making Template:Verify and/or Template:Update (Out-of-date)? Bane7670 21:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Main page slider Here is a better picture for the slider, you can resize it to whatever it is it needs to be Wuher MosEisley 21:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) found out how to get original dooku I understand you wanted to know how to obtain the Original Count Dooku outfit. This is a promotion that Toys R Us is running. In order to obtain the outfit, you'll need to purchase the Star Wars R2D2 USB Flash Drive from your local Toys R Us. This flash contains many special goodies, including the instructions on how to obtain Count Dooku's Original outfit. this was from a ticket Wuher MosEisley 21:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) chat the wiki chat is removed, i will send you a message on the forums Wuher MosEisley 22:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) the chat I think it is what it was when you first added it, well whatever it is, it does not work for me Wuher MosEisley 22:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) nevermind It did not work for me because i was just on compatable view, that was not the case when you first added the chat feature, also i keep getting message error Wuher MosEisley 22:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) new logo, i might neat to work on it more... Wuher MosEisley 00:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC)